Talk:Ellaria Sand
Adam Friedberg A thought occurs: the books themselves state that Oberyn and Ellaria have engaged in threesomes with other women - when he's riding into King's Landing he casually asks Tyrion if he knows and brothels with attractive blonde women, because being from Dorne, Ellaria has never had the chance to "share" a blonde woman with him. I realized that Adam Friedberg will assuredly use this as a pretext to actually depict this within an episode, with Oberyn and Ellaria visiting Littlefinger's brothel - given that the books sort of imply that it did actually happen, just "off screen". That boy is a visionary.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:17, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Quote Source? May I ask the source of the header quote? I know it's obviously from season 4, I'm just wondering if it comes from a particular trailer or from something else. 05:26, March 30, 2014 (UTC)InjuredGuardian (talk) :The recent featurette on "Bastards in Westeros" - probably first or second episode, but we'll update accordingly.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 05:45, March 30, 2014 (UTC) :It seems the quote has been cut after "Can't say, I've ever met a Sand before ..." in the final episode. So shouldn't the Source be updated? 20:16, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Infobox For the purposes of the infobox, would it be wrong to call Ellaria the "sister-in-law" of Doran Martell, "aunt" of Trystane Martell, etc.? What would we call her? Or should we just leave that blank?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:30, April 4, 2014 (UTC) :Leave it blank.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 05:12, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Quote Shouldn't there be a more appropriate and character-defining quote for her at the top? The one currently there is sort of... well, it made sense back when she didn't really have a lot of dialogue yet, but by now there's much better quotes. Maybe one from her conversations with Doran in 5x02 or the Sand Snakes in 5x04, pointing out her intention to avenge Oberyn, or something like that. —ArticXiongmao (talk) 03:33, May 4, 2015 (UTC) :If you want to update it, go ahead. 03:34, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Five or four? Doesn't Ellaria has 5 daughters? Tyene and 4 youngest. Infobox#Family In the family tab of the Infobox, the information is displayed as follows; {Oberyn Martell} - paramour Tyene Sand - daughter Three other daughters Perhaps I've missed something, but why can't we just list her other daughters? They have their own pages, and are listed induvidually on the pages of the other Sand Snakes. I don't see any reason why we can't do this, unless Doran's quote causes conflict. 02:52, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Season 6 Coup d'Etat Seeing that the two remaining legitimate Martells were killed during the premiere, how does Ellaria intend for Dorne to "not be ruled by weak men"? Because seeing as they've just started a war with the Lannisters, she can hardly get her daughters legitimized by royal decree. Or would she push for the next important noble house in Dorne to rule? --Fenrir51 (talk) 22:19, April 25, 2016 (UTC) :We'll just have to wait and see. Shaneymike (talk) 22:38, April 25, 2016 (UTC) ::I think the TV writers just plain didn't think that out.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:30, April 25, 2016 (UTC) ::Maybe, assuming she's aware of Daenerys Targaryen's deeds across the Narrow Sea, she may move to have Dorne's nobility to facilitate her transport to the Seven Kingdoms? If so, she would petition a returning Daenerys to legitimize Oberyn's daughters. --Fenrir51 (talk) 00:22, April 26, 2016 (UTC) :: Ellaria and the Sand Snakes don't need legitimacy in order to rule Dorne and wage war on House Lannister; all they need is for SOMEONE to support what they're doing, even if said support is relatively small. ::William the Conqueror - who was a bastard himself - seized power in England with a handful of supporters and went on to not only rule that country, but transform it.Daveyelmer (talk) 16:45, April 28, 2016 (UTC) ::William the Conqueror was acknowledged by his father as his heir. And he spent his childhood being protected from distant relatives who thought him unworthy to be Duke of Normandy. Ellaria Sand is a bastard of the lesser Dornish House of Uller, and was Prince Oberyn's girlfriend. She has no legal status to rule over Dorne. Your comparison is well off the mark. Unless the other houses have a legal precedent to confer legitimization on the bastards of the ruling house of their realm, I don't see how Ellaria or the Sandsnakes can rightfully rule Dorne. --Fenrir51 (talk) 00:16, May 23, 2016 (UTC) Maybe through Obara, if we're using the William the Conqueror analogy. But frankly, even if they were all his legitimate children and not bastards, who the hell would support Obara after murdering Doran? Nor did they really set up that "uh, the rest of Dorne actually hates Doran". Given that we haven't seen them again by the halfway point of the season, this increasingly seems like the writers simply abandoning the Dorne subplot as a failure....which is the right decision in principle, but: *1 - They didn't even expend effort into abandoning it smoothly, only introducing a ton of plotholes and more woefully bad scenes *2 - ...it's their fault in the first place for trying to squeeze in the Dorne subplot in Season 5 when they were already running low on writing time. So I'm not "praising" them for abandoning the Dorn plot - abandoning it is an admission that it was their fault in the first place. And the way they actually handled abandoning it was laughably inept. I mean....again...look at any written review. Every major magazine and news outlet that was pointing out basic logic plot holes in the sequence WITHIN A SINGLE DAY after it aired. Seriously, no one on set asked, "hey, why don't they just turn the ship around?". Major review journalists and media sites pointed this out within a matter of hours.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:44, May 23, 2016 (UTC) The thing about that, though, is Ellaria Sand is listed as a "Starring" cast member. I'm sure she'll reappear in Episode 7 or so. But I agree, it's really odd how they just abandoned Dorne for at least half a season. It makes for better episodes, though, I'll give you that. I honestly have no theories on how they'll continue the Dorne plot, nor do I find myself caring too much. It was a disaster to begin with. By the way, this page is locked and Ellaria's appearance and scenes in Season 6 are not added in as of now. Shellturtleguy (talk) 17:09, May 25, 2016 (UTC) Fate There should be no question over what we should list Ellaria's fate as, there is literally a whole category for people with uncertain fates where the likes of the Sorcerer who castrated Varys and Septa Unella reside. Xx-connor-xX (talk) 21:06, August 28, 2017 (UTC) I fully agree. Cersei said she would keep her alive to watch her daughter die, but we don't know what she will do with Ellaria after Tyene is dead. Clearly she said she imagined ways of killing her, so I don't think she would spare her at all just like what she did with Unella. We will never see Ellaria again (that was Indira's last scene) and I think it would be kinda ridiculous to keep her status as Alive for the rest of the series when winter is here... yeah, I dont think Ellaria is going to be the Princess that was Promised and outlive them all, sitting pretty in her dungeon while everyone else is being killed, LOL. Cersei keeping the woman who murdered her daughter alive and well? nah 0Abstruse (talk) 21:21, August 28, 2017 (UTC) ::Wrong, Cersei said she will keep Ellaria alive until the ends of her days so she watch her daughter's body rot. She also said that if Ellaria attempts to starve herself she will be force-fed to keep her alive. Her status will remain as it is. - 21:29, August 28, 2017 (UTC) ::Well yeah, she did. The thing is, we don't know what when the rest of her days will be. Cersei said she will keep her alive to watch her daughter rot, forcefeed her yada yada. That is the specific reason she kept Ellaria alive in the first place. After that has been done, what reason does she have to keep Ellaria alive anymore? She did the same thing with Unella you're not going to die for quite a while. So are we gonna keep Ellaria's status to Alive until the series very end? Come on. ::0Abstruse (talk) 21:44, August 28, 2017 (UTC)